My Story, Painted Within Yours
by TidusLuver
Summary: A Story, When a girl comes into the game and has to face the challenge known as Sin. I know, very unoriginal...but its a good read trust me!...its realistic and you wont be dissapointed thats for sure. NEED REVIEWS!


Authors Note: Oh no, Here I go again...creating a new story and I havent even completed the stories I made before -.- well you see, my dream is to create the ultimate ' 'someone' lands in a video or anime story' ever! and that can only be acheived by you!...the reviewers, actually I much more fond of this story since I put some thought into it and sure as hell its going to be realistic...not that 'the main character heroe falls inlove with my character automatically' or any 'My character has a power stronger then yunas summons' because to me, that sucks the fun out of all stories! so if your expecting a funny yet realistic story then youve come to the right place...now please enjoy...

**This is my Story, Painted within yours **

_-----------------------------------------  
_

**_Chapter 1 - The Beggining  
_**

_You see...I thought that my life was normal, but how would I know that something like this would happen to me, Im strong though. I can survive threw this. I have friends by my side and I know they'll help me. Though is it normal to still be frightened? Frightened for what will happen? I guess...thats what Im going to find out._

_This is my story...painted within yours. _

_-Mikka  
_

_**Mikka Dream  
**  
The area was completly white...there was nothing but whiteness it would have been just as frightening as the dark...In the middle of it all...a girl stood there. She looked around and her once positive and calm face looked around frantically trying to find something, a way out. Anything!._

_ "Is anyone here?" The girl yelled looking around...she started to walk in quick paced circles. Worried more then ever._

_But then...when she was panicking somehting happened...from nowhere. Even thought she couldnt seen anyone a strong mans voice was heard...it was slow and calm...the voice spoke_

_"Sin"_

_The girl looked around as she raised one of her eyebrows to show she was confused and she tried to interprete what this voice was saying._

_ "Excuse Me?" She said ina confused type tone. "Who is this...Sin? Who are you? more importantly, where are you?" she asked hoping to get some kind of answer anything that may actually help her._

_"Sin..." There was a pause between the speaking the voice as it spoke "It wont sleep...it keeps on going on its rampage of destruction"_

_ The voice slowly faded after that._

_The girl ran around in circles again..."Wait! come back!!! who is this Sin?! Please tell me! Dont go" she said waving her arms around though she didnt know how that would help her in her predicament._

_Soon when the voice from before faded away...a familiar voice started to speak  
_

_ "Miss Mikka"_

_ "Huh?" The girl said looking around for the source_

___ "Miss Mikka"  
_

"..."___  
_

"MISS MIKKA!!!"

BANG!!!

"WHAAA?"

CRASH!!!

In the backround there were many laughs from other children who were in the room.

A tall woman who wore her hair in a bun and wore a regular womans type suit adjusted her glasses glaring down at a certain young girl who had dosed off on her desk. In the womans hand was a thick ruler which she used to slap against the desk...mainly against the desk of a certain girl.

There on the floor...with the dizzy and confused eyes was a girl. She looked to be atleast 17 or so. Wearing the regular school girls uniform that was worn by many other girl in the class...The outfit consisted of a white shirt and blue tie with a blue skirt.

The girls brown chest-nut eyes stared up with a goofy look as she rubbed the back of her head slightly embarrised that she fell right out of her chair when the teacher slapped the ruler against her desk.

The teacher held the ruler tightly and said "Miss Mikka...this is the sixth time you've dozed of in this class! And to top this all off...your failling this class too..." she said in a not impressed tone.

Loud snickers from Mikka's classmates could be heard.

Mikka ran her hand threw her long brown hair with a sigh and didnt even bother to look at the teacher since she already screwed up to much now.

Mikka slowly looked up and climbed back into her seat and sat politly at her desk as she looked at her teacher and said "Im Sorry Miss Yamamoto...Ill make sure of it that it will never happen again" she sighed

The mean teacher, Miss Yamamoto, Just gave a slight nod before giving the rest of the class evil glares to stop laughing or snickering. She turned to the chalk board and started to walk forwards as she talked about the histroy of some war. Obviously Mikka wasnt lisening anyways.

Mikka stared out the window of the classroom where her desk was. She stared at the sunny day that was passing on while she stayed in the boring class room.

Her arm supported her chin as she began to think deeply about a few things. Mainly the dream she had before her teacher woke her up loudly. Actually Mikka has had the same dream for a weeks already.

It was kinda freaking her out now, like it was supposed to mean something. 'That dream...It was so, weird' she sighed soon burrying her head in her arms again...

"MIKKA! YOU BETTER NOT BE SLEEPING AGAIN!" the teacher yelled in a angered tone.

"AH?" Mikkas head jetted up and immediatly she said "No I didnt! Forgive me Sir! I mean Ma'am" she sweatdropped for her mistake.

Everyone in the class began to laugh outloud again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh..."

That was the sound Mikka made. Her backpack slung over her shoulder as she looked up at the sky which was still sunny, and she liked it that way.

She sighed again as she started to walk down the path that she always took to get home...yet...today, was awfully weird.

She always seemed to get this weird feeling everytime she took a step. It was a quite odd feeling to have that something might just happen in that very second...but she usually just rubbed it off with a smile and a slight chuckle which made her feel better.

She soon reached her home. She grabbed the keys that were on a necklace she wore around her neck as she unlocked the door.

Knowing her parents wouldnt be home at that time she just threw her backpack on the ground and went to the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table...Soon there was a bag on the table with a small note attacked to it.

Mikka's eyes soon caught the note and she grabbed it quickly and began to read..

_Mikka,_

_Sorry to be working late but im pretty sure your father will be home in a few hours...but one of our neighboors dropped off a gift for you...they thought you might like it since there child is going to university and doesnt want the game anymore.  
_

_xoxo_

_-Mom_

Mikka just stared at the note before she opened the bag to find a rectangular object...She brushed it off and read afew words that is said on it

"Final Fantasy...X?" she said..."A Video Game?" she rolled her eyes

She said repeating it in her mind...then her eyes widened "No way!" She said as her eyes were practically glued to the box and slowly she ran her finger down the spine of the game box and looked at the title cover.

A boy...with blonde hair and blue eyes...She said "I dont know why, but I know it! I just know ive seen this before..." she said, it was scary since shes never even heard of this game ever in her life.

She soon just shook her head and put the game back in the bag "Mmmm..." she rubbed her face "What should I do know?" she said before looking at the bag...then the living room where the nicely put away Playstation two stood.

Her attention kept changing from the bag to the playstation intil she finally gave in and grabbed the bag "Fine, its not like I have anything better to do anyways...' she said rubbing her forehead.

She started to walk all the way into the living room setting the bag down on the couch as she set up the game and the game system.

After a few minutes of figuring out how to turn the darn thing on in the first place! It finally started to work and she pressed the 'ON' button.

Suddenly she plopped onto the couch and grabbed the controller. The screen was projecting on the shiners of her eyes.

The starting song played but Mikka was too impatient to listen to it so she skipped threw it all. Then words in big bold letters appeared...

'START GAME'

And with the click of a button the game started. Mikka watched the starting scene...that is..only three seconds of the game actually starting the phone wrang loudly.

Seeing how you couldnt pause the game, Mikka grew angered and just left the game playing as she ran into the kicthen to grab the phone before the other line hung up.

In the nick of time she grabbed the phone and pressed it to her ear. A small voice was talking as Mikka spoke to the person.

As Mikka talked she walked back into the living room and watched the starting scene...but the walk to the living room was kinda long since she couldnt even multitask too well as she thought she could.

Actually while she walked she alsmot slipped since her socks against the marble type flooring made it slippery...after saving herself from falling she sighed with a soft chuckle and continued on.

But thats when it happened...with her phone held by her shoulder to her ear and watching the T.V. at the same time...she couldnt concentrate...she slipped once again but this time...she couldnt save herself.

Everything went slow...she was falling and the last thing she saw before her head hit the hard marble ground of her kitchen floor was a scene on the game...

**There stood the city known as Zanarkand...crumbling at the hands of sin  
**

XXXXXXXXXX

Everything was dark...the once cold marble floor that Mikka layed unconscious had turned into a hard rocky gound with a few weeds and grass surrounding the area.

Then...a nice welcoming bright light was shown...the girls eye-lids slowly opened. The first thing she did was groan and she held the back of her head which throbbed horribly.

She forgot what had happened recently before and how she got here.

She didnt even bother to take a look around but she did manage to stand up...and thats when it happened...Her eyes soon could see the area she was in...the things that came to mind first was,

**Dirty**

**Scary**

**Cold**

**Lonely.**

Mikkas brown eyes had a very suprised look on them. Actually the questions that kept popping into her mind were

_"Where am I?"_

_"Wheres my home?"_

_"My Kitchen?"_

_"What is this place?"_

The area Mikka was in was hard to explain. She seemed to be inside some type of old ruin of a temple of some sort.

How did she end up from falling in her kitchen to getting here?. Definatly it had a lonely dark feel to it. Mikka just held her arms as she looked around thinking and trying to proccess all the information she had at that moment.

"Hmmm, what is this? Maybe im dreaming? Yeah this is the only logical explination...a dream, I should find a way out or something...maybe then i'll wake up" she said slightly worried "...I hope" she sweatdropped.

Her eyes soon stopped and looked at a small whole...a big enough hole in the wall for Mikka to fit into.

She looked back and forth just to make sure she was okay and would go along with the plan she was thinking up "Well, this is a dream...its not like real life...right" She said already making her way to the small hole.

She took one look at it and wanted to change her mind so badly but she wanted to get out of this place...so one step at a time without looking back she crawled into the now cramped space she called a hole.

She started to climb threw the dark tunnel...then something caught her attention...was it talking? was there another human being here?

**---**

A blonde haired boy, more like a Teenager anyway. He looked to be about seventeen years of age, sat with his arms around his legs. His pure blue eyes strared down at a fire that was made when he was here a while ago. He soon burried his face into his knees.

He was thinking...

Well he was thinking about alot of things, He entire city was destroyed in only mere seconds. It made him quite sad to think that everything happened so fast he could comprehend it.

The boy was named Tidus.

Tidus of the Zanarkand Abes. A famous blitzball team. Tidus was the star player of that team and we should all know what had happened to him before he found himself in this temple.

He would talk to himself occasionly since being in a temple all alone was quite boring...and well, lonely!

He stared at the fire and sometimes would be worried if it started to go out and he would try to save it, but other then that he would just sit there...

...Thinking

**---**

How exited she was to hear some kind voice at the end of the tunnel talking...maybe she could ask how she got here...or finally figure out that this actually is a dream.

Now she was crawling on her stomach but that didnt work to well so she finally called out "Hello? Please answer me?! Is someone there?" She said not even taking into mind that this voice could probably be a enemy.

**---**

Tidus's head moved up slightly...He heard a noise...was he just imagining things? He has been cramped up in this temple far to long, so thats what he beleived...

But then, he heard the same voice calling again

"No...I cant be imagining this...someone must be here!" he said finally standing up to listen to any further voices.

He then cupped his hands around his mouth and called out...

**---**

Soon she heard what she wanted.

"Huh? Someone is here? Hey! where are you?!" The other voice called out...it seemed to sound like a male.

Mikka listened to the voice and replied 'Im uh, Im in a hole! I need help!"

**---**

After Tidus heard the instructions on where this person could be he yelled back.

The voice replied "Wait!"

He soon walk to where the voice was heard. Then his eyes caught it...a small hole. Just like how the person had explained where she was.

It was something he could never fit into since he muscle and wasnt small at all but maybe someone smaller then him.

Immediatly thats where his legs took him. Right to that hole in a instant. He couldnt really fit threw it but you could see his head easily "Hey! Are you down here?" he called out.

**---**

Mikka saw a small shadow down at the far end of the tunnel. She replied "Yeah! I think I can see you! hold on let me just..." she started to struggle now.

The small tunnel started to get small and harder to move around in...if she turned the wrong way she might have gotten stuck just as easily as she had gotten in.

But Mikka was determined...she kept going, although...she did get stuck a few times...which became a slight problem.

**---**

Tidus awaited at the other end. He waited impatiently to see who would come out. Actually it was more like eagerly waiting.

Then he saw something...a small slender hand reached out of the hole...Seeing how small the hand was he knew it belonged to a girl.

He stared at it and then raised a eyebrow in confusion since the person wasnt coming out...only the arm stuck out...he crossed his arm and said "Arent you going to come out?"

**---**

Mikka growled alittle in frusteration but didn't want to sound rude so she became alittle more calm and replied "Erm, I would...if I weren't stuck in here...just pull me out!" She asked moving her arm around since that was the only body part that was long enough to reach out the whole.

**---**

Tidus nodded immediatly and grabbed the hand with both of his own hands and gently started to pull so he wouldnt hurt whoever this person was...

Grunts and growling could be heard in the hole since Mikka wasnt the most comfortable person in the world at that moment.

She was being yanked out of a small whole that would only fit a skinny bodied person. Although she was skinny herself but it was kind of hard to move around with the kind of clothes she had on.

Then...after about 5 minutes of trying...and Tidus pulled hard enough...Mikka popped out!

Well actually she came flying out and landing on her stomach, hard...then from the pulling and the force of gravity Tidus fell backwards onto his bottom.

"Owie..."

"Yeah, Ouch"

The two's eyes were both closed trying to not yell in pain or anything. Intil Mikka was first to open her eyes.

She had to blink afew times to get them into focus but then...she raised a eyebrow in confusion then she gasped slightly since what she saw was worth gasping over "Oh yeah...this must be a dream" she said since Tidus...was the Tidus on the video game box.

This couldnt be that Tidus, could it?

Tidus's eyes slowly opened and came to focuss just to see a horrified Mikka, actually...she was more petrafied the horrified. Tidus started to rub his forehead "Uh, wait? you look scared" He said alittle worried.

Soon after that he said "Is there something on my face? He asked since he had no clue what was troubling this girl who he had just pulled out of this hole.

Mikka shook her head and whispered to herself "_Yeah, this is a dream...it cant be real...well_" she said looki.g up

"_If it is a dream, I might aswell go along with it_" she whispered again while rubbing her eyes once more...then she looked at Tidus before turning her head to look at the side "Erm, well...thanks for helping me" she said rubbing the back of her neck.

Tidus just nodded and suddenly stood up rubbing the dust off him when he fell. He spoke "No problem, Im just glad Im not alone anymore..." He said smiling slightly.

Mikka just tilted her head confussedly.

Tidus felt somewhat ackward so he made a fake laugh to just make himself feel better as he rubbed the back of his head.

He then looked at Mikka and said "Um, My names Tidus...what's yours?" he asked...hoping that she wouldnt act all weird about it.

Mikka shook her head to get into focus again and nodded "My name?...Its, Mikka" she said crossing her arms since it began to get alittle cold.

Tidus turned around so his back faced Mikka as he relaxed his arms behind his head almost like a pillow "Well, nice to mee you Mikka" he said smiling although she couldn't see it since he was turned around.

Mikka nodded and replied "Please to meet you too, Tidus" She said still in her sitting position.

Then she remembered her whole reason why she tried to meet Tidus. She wanted to ask him questions right? She suddenly stood up and said "Erm, Tidus?" she asked.

Tidus turned around so now he could face her while they were talking...but he looked at her with a confused look "Uh, yeah?" He said.

Mikka said "I-I...do you happen to know where we are?" she asked hoping her had some clue on the wherebouts of where they were.

Tidus just looked at her as if he had no clue on what to say but then words escaped his lips "To tell you the truth...I have no clue...I...I" He muttered like he couldnt finish his phrase. He finally gave up on it "Nevermind, you'll never beleive me" He said looking to the side.

Mikka scratched her head then smirked "Eh, just tell me...Ive been threw more un-beleivable things since I got here" she smiled trying to make the guy feel better.

Tidus just returned a weak smile "Well..."

Tidus explained everything...Sin, his city...everything! it was a long story but Mikka listened to every word of it.

Mikka just nodded her head the whole time as she said "Wow..." she never reallys saw the starting of the Final Fanatsy game but now it was explained clearly to her.

Then she looked ot the side again like she normally did "To tell you the truth...I dont belong here too...I just somehow got here...its hard to explain." she said

Tidus just smirked "Just tell me, I want to hear" he said.

When she heard his comment she started to explain her story...even though it wasnt as interesting as Tidus's he listened anyways.

After the whole epxlination Mikka sighed once more "Well, I think I am dreaming...I dont know if all of this is actually happening"

Tidus replied to her comment "I think this is all real, you see...I tried to see if I was dreaming too, but no luck...so I just know we aren't dreaming" he explained.

Mikka looked to the side with a sad expression on her face "Well, how can we get back to our homes?"

Tidus started to rub his chin as if in deep thought "Hey! I have a idea!" he said.

He soon explained "Why dont we work together! Seeing how we both want to know where we are...or if there's a way to go back...lets be a team" he nodded.

Mikka thought for a moment. Tidus seemed like a nice guy...strong too...so if anything attacked she assumed he could help out...she assumed, that is.

Tidus waited patiently for her answer and then when Mikka smiled he knew she accepted.

Mikka put her hand out and said "Its a deal" she said holding her hand out for a hand shake.

Tidus put his hand out and held her hand shaking it for a hand shake "Okay Mikka, sounds good to me" he said with a grin.

_Maybe...this wont be as bad as I thought it would be before_

**_End of Chapter 1 _**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Authors Note: **So what did you think? please review! I beg of you!!! if you dont review then ill cry in a corner or something, I dont care if its critism or whatever! I want to know how to make this story better.

P.S. If I have any spelling mistakes...please tell me...I want to know so I can correct them


End file.
